


Broken

by Soulesstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gabriel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulesstar/pseuds/Soulesstar
Summary: Sam's immediate reaction to seeing Gabriel alive and standing there infront of him? Surprise. Followed almost immediately by disbelief. This had to be some kind of sick, cosmic joke, right? He'd watched the archangel die at the hands of Lucifer. There's no way Lucifer would have fallen for one of his tricks. But, if Sam, Dean and Cas had been brought back to life courtesy of God, who's to say Gabriel couldn't have been?(Sam's reaction to Gabriel 13x17)





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: I have not watched 13x17 so a lot of this is probably going to be inaccurate. I've only just started season 9.
> 
> I may add a second part to this, which will include fluff, later but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam's immediate reaction to seeing Gabriel alive and standing there infront of him? Surprise. Followed almost immediately by disbelief. This had to be some kind of sick, cosmic joke, right? He'd watched the archangel die at the hands of Lucifer. There's no way Lucifer would have fallen for one of his tricks. But, if Sam, Dean and Cas had been brought back to life courtesy of God, who's to say Gabriel couldn't have been?

But the archangel he'd known before, the one who radiated confidence and snark, looked to be gone: lost forever. But he guesses that's what 960 years of torture in hell does to someone. Even if that someone is an archangel. Gabriel looked shattered and lost. Sam knows that look in his eyes. He'd seen it in Dean's eyes when he had been brought back from hell, and he'd seen it in his own eyes. It was the look of someone who'd given up hope a long time ago.

In Gabriel's eyes, he also saw disbelief. Like it was a hopeful dream. Something he didn't think was real but desperately hoped it was.  
\- - - - -  
Sam had volunteered to tend to Gabriel's wounds, but it was proofing more difficult than he'd anticipated. He couldn't get close enough to the archangel without him shaking and whimpering. Gabriel was clearly traumatized and there was nothing Sam could do to help him. Gabriel didn't appear to be able to hear him and if he risked getting too close, Gabriel's grace might flare up to defend himself, draining him of the tiny amount of grace he had left.

Sam felt completely useless. The only thing he could do at this point would be to give Gabriel space and time to calm down. The archangel sat in the corner of the war room, his knees pulled tight to his chest. He was rocking slightly back and forth, humming a tune quietly to himself. He looked so small and fragile...

So broken...


End file.
